


Sit Still, Look Pretty(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [9]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Robot ethics, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: With the Overlord defeated and Ninjago at peace, brilliant minds are allowed to work. This brings a new era - one of android assistants to help with anything from chores to nursing. Who better to receive the brand new model ZN600 than the ninja themselves?Written by ToothlessTurtle21, read by me.
Relationships: Cole/Kai/Jay Walker, Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane
Series: Ninjago Podfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Library





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sit Still, Look Pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156273) by [Toothlessturtle21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothlessturtle21/pseuds/Toothlessturtle21). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w0x3hn90dae9njo/Sit_Still%252C_Look_Pretty_Ch1.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u4i7vr7pb26hmpu/Sit_Still%252C_Look_Pretty_Ch2.mp3/file)


	3. Chapter 3

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ephxx6dgwkc8gov/Sit_Still%252C_Look_Pretty_Ch3.mp3/file)


	4. Chapter 4

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nqp3oyq2ixi609k/Sit_Still%252C_Look_Pretty_Ch4.mp3/file)


	5. Chapter 5

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/hm6s1shm3f2wehu/Sit_Still_Look_Pretty_Ch5.mp3/file)


	6. Chapter 6




End file.
